External wall insulation typically involves fixing a layer of insulation material to the wall and covering it with plaster or cladding. This provides a two layer system, one for insulation and the other for weather protection. Such methods are also adapted for thermal insulation of existing walls. A further method for insulation employs two layers of hollow block walls with an inner layer of the wall being relatively thick. In such arrangements, the two layers are separated by a thermal insulation layer.
The two layer systems are expensive and time consuming. In addition, the attachment of the layers requires care to prevent detachment. Accordingly, there have been a number of approaches for finding a more efficient and less costly approach to an improved insulation and wall construction. For example, a U.S. patent of Motaki et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,985 discloses Foamable Heat Insulating Compositions Containing Alkali Silicate and Alumina Cement. As disclosed a process for manufacturing inorganic heat insulating material by mixing up water-soluble alkali silicate, alumina cement, metal base, foaming agent and foam stabilizing agent into a pasty state in the presence of water. The heat insulating material is manufactured by this process and is useful for heat insulating walls of buildings and for insulating plates incorporated in machinery.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,099 of Faulkner et al. is directed to a Spaced Sheathing Roofing System and Method of Installing the Same. The system and method for roof cladding is placed onto batten strips positioned on roof rafters. The roof cladding is attached using an adhesive. The attachment component is preferably a polymer adhesive, more preferably a polyurethane, for adhering to the roof cladding. The adhesive is preferably sprayed onto the lower surface of the roof cladding while also being sprayed onto the batten strips and the supporting truss rafters. The sprayed adhesive bonds the adjacent roof cladding together and also bonds the roof cladding to the batten strips to form a monolithic structure. In addition, the sprayed layer of adhesive forms an insulation layer while also forming a waterproof barrier.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed there is a need for an improved tile/foam insulation material. There should be a need and a potential commercial market because the system provides costs and time savings for contractors and in the construction of buildings.